fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Axle Strider
|romaji = Akusuru Sutoraidā|race = Human|gender = Male|blood type = AB|status = Active|age = 33|hair color = Black|eye color = Brown|height = 6' 2 ft.|weight = 183 lbs.|sexuality = Heterosexual|marital status = Single|magic = Fighting Magic|equipment = |occupation = Independent Mage Bounty Hunter|alias = Black Stars Strider '( , ''Kuroi Hoshi Sutoraidā)|birthdate = |birthplace = }} '''Axle Strider ( , Akusuru Sutoraidā; ''lit. "One Who Strides Backwards") was once a Rune Knight in the service of Crocus' government, having been drafted from an adolescent age to enroll as a soldier of the kingdom's army. Axle's primary job during his time in the army was to enforce the Council's laws and investigate crimes related to the Magic world—Axle growing to specialize in capture and interrogation, having possessed one of the highest requisition of arrests compared to any other wizard in the army. As a result, earning him the nickname of '''Black Stars Strider '( , Kuroi Hoshi Sutoraidā) primarily for his all black features, in addition to the nature of magic he uses. However, following an altercation with another soldier, Axle left his division for assaulting his superior officer, deciding that it was the best time for him to part ways in order to pursue other endeavors. Taking on a more independent role as a mage, Axle wanders most of Earth Land in the search of high end jobs, using whatever free time he has to study magic and improve his reputation, taking on the job of a bounty hunter to further both goals at the same time. Inheriting his magic in part from his grandfather, Axle received a Celestial Spirit Gate Key during his early adolescents, becoming extremely proficient Celestial Spirit Mage as a result. And in many ways, using his time to find many of the other lost keys currently vacant of owners. Appearance Relatively tall individual, Axle stands over 6 feet tall, easily hovering over most people he meets with his stature. A rather handsome individual, Axle has a calm and simple demeanor, keeping a mild expression on his face that tends to pass him off as an ordinary person, despite being a wizard, allowing him to blend into a crowd of people. In contrast to his plain appearance, Axle possesses a rather muscular build for his figure, mostly hidden behind his clothes, maintaining a lean build that focuses more on maintaining his overall shape rather than draw attention with bulky muscles. Rendering him rather plain looking, Axle has black hair, keeping it rather outgrown around his neck, sloppily cut and trimmed across his face. In similar fashion, he has dark brown eyes that match his choice of clothes. Consisting all-black attire, Axle uses what bears a strong resemblance to a priest; made up of a collared shirt that is buttoned along his neck, wearing a white dress shirt underneath it that protrudes from his wrists. Using black pants with a dark brown belt, being held in place with a golden buckle. Pairing his suit together is mostly black shoes and a necklace that consists of a golden cross tied around his neck with a brown string. Underneath his jacket's lower front flaps, Axle carries a leather keychain bag containing his Celestial Spirit Gate Keys, keeping them hidden from sight more so to keep his magic a secret from potential enemies. Personality Magic and Abilities Physical Prowess Ways of Combat Magical Prowess Celestial Spirit Magic Amaterasu Amaterasu (天照 Amaterasu) Fighting Magic Equipment Keys Relationships Gai Nero Trivia References Category:Mages Category:Independent Mages Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Celestial Spirit Mages